Processing devices access memory when performing operations and/or when executing instructions of an application. For example, a processing device may read data from a memory and/or may write data to a memory when adding two numbers (e.g., may read the two numbers from the memory and may write the result to the memory). The instructions of the application may be generated by a compiler. Some compilers may generate instructions for an application and may re-order (e.g., change the order) of the instructions. For example, the instructions of an application may initially be generated in a certain order (e.g., instruction 1, instruction 2, instruction 3, instruction 4, instruction 5, etc.). The compiler may re-order instructions in a sequence or order different from the order in which the instructions were generated (e.g., instruction 4, instruction 3, instruction 1, instruction 2, instruction 5, etc.).